Expanded confectionary products including marshmallow type products and aerated chocolate products have been widely utilized in the food industry. See, e.g., Olney U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,309; Musher U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,585; Bouette U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,558; and Shultz U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,580, all incorporated herein by reference. Marshmallow products are based on aqueous sugar syrups whereas the chocolate products are usually based on non-aqueous fat systems. While the prior art has described various attempts to produce combinations or emulsions of these two types of systems, see, e.g., Jeffrey et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,583; Krohn et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,812; Hayward et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,832 and Otterbacher U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,244; the prior art methods involve complicated and delicate processing steps and generally require the use of emulsifiers to produce a stable product.